Burning Desire
by Cherii
Summary: Terra is back and everything in Titans Tower seems to be going smoothly. Even Jump City seemed to be pretty quiet lately. But is it really going to stay this way for long? BBxTer StarxRob R
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic! Ohh, how exciting. How you like it! And please review truthfully. I'm not sure where this is going and I'm getting inspired by other stories on what to do. _

_All right, some background on what's going on. This takes place about 6 months after Aftershock Part II. Terra is freed from her prison in the stone. And Slade is still a mystery. Not sure what I'm going to do about him so you'll just have to wait and see! And no, I don't own any of the Titans._

* * *

**Burning Desire**

**_Terra is back and everything in Titans Tower seems to be going smoothly. Even Jump City seemed to be pretty quiet lately. But is it really going to stay this way for long? BBxTer StarxRob R&R_**

* * *

"Who's on duty tonight?" 

Robin was trying to find out whose turn it was to go on patrol. He was acting a bit... different lately and no one was really sure why. He seemed a bit aggravated no one really heard his question.

Cy and Beast Boy were franticly trying to pulverize each other with the virtual truck they were controlling on the big screen. Raven was meditating on the roof, with Star and Terra accompanying her.

Robin got ready to ask again, stepping in front of the T.V. screen so BB and Cy had no choice but to listen.

"Aww, C'mon Robin! I was SOO winning! How come you always interrupt when I'M winning?!" The green one asked, as he was almost off the couch from the anxiety to beat Cyborg.

Robin, yet again, with that hint of annoyance in his voice, asked his original question.

"Who is on duty tonight?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "It's up for grabs tonight. Although Raven hasn't gone in awhile. If no one takes it make her go."

Shaking his head he come to his senses and asked, "What's been going on with you lately, man? You're way outta wack, always asking what's going on around here and all."

Robin ignored his concern and replied with a shrug. Then he headed for the rooftop to ask the girls who would go on patrol.

Once her got there he saw all three girls cross-legged, meditating. Star and Raven were floating just above the ground, but Terra was sitting on a pillow infront of the candles that burned i the middle of the three.

"Eh, sorry to interupt but who's on patrol tonight? Cy and BB said it's up for grabs."

Robin looked from Raven, to Terra, to Starfire. Who all looked back at him.

Terra noticed no one was really answering, and her being the last to join took on the small task.

"I'll do it, I haven't really done much lately. But is it just me that would be on patrol or could someone else come too?" The blond cocked her head and wait for Robin to give her a reply.

Robin said straight out, "I'll go get BB to go with you. He won't mind."

Terra blushed and tried to pretend she was interest in something else, just so she could turn her head to hide her flushing face.

Robin made a small laugh and walked back down the stairs, as soon as the door close behind him Star turned to Terra.

"Aww, my two best friends are finally going to keep the city safe side by side! How exciting!" The red-haired Titan commented with glee. Getting so excited over the smallest things.

Star knew all about how Terra felt for Best Boy, Star herself felt a little something for a fellow Titan.

* * *

_Yes I know, but it's just and intro. Next I will get more into everything and focus more on what the character is thinking at the moment. Give any comments necessary, this is my first Fanfic if you didn't read the top._


	2. Chapter 2

Terra was walking along side Beast Boy that night. It was almost midnight and the only light that was on was the main streetlight. And the moon. Neither was saying anything to the other, but words were racing in their head on what to say.

Beast Boy _'I don't know what to do! This silence in driving me insane! I know what I feel for her but if I do something, what if she doesn't feel the same way... Arghh! I can't believe She's not saying anything. What am I saying? I'm not saying anything! What if she thinks I'm weird...'_

"So... Err, It's pretty empty tonight. I guess everyone took a break from their crime schedule tonight." The green transformer said with a nervous tone.

Terra laughed and Best Boy's mind went racing again, _'I love it when I can make her laugh! Think faster Beast Boy! Do it again before you start into a nervous breakdown!'_

Before he could say anything Terra spoke first, "Yeah, maybe they knew it was me and you patrolling tonight so everyone got scared."

Beast Boy chuckled and tried to keep the conversation flowing. Trying to think of what Terra might be thinking.

They turned the corner onto a dark street, it was deserted and there were only lights at the next corner and the current corner they were at. He couldn't take it, he had to say something, do something, anything!

"Terra..." Beast Boy said this a bit quietly while then where in the middle of the block, standing next to a closed shop that used to be a bakery by the looks of it.

He stopped walking and looked at her. She stopped, a few steps after he did and tuned around to face him. She looked a bit nervous but you could only see her face for a moment because she took a step forward so her face was hidden in shadows.

"Yes, Beast Boy? Is something wrong...?" She hoped he was going to say what she wanted him to say. If he said it then she could also say something back, but she was so nervous that she did not want to go first.

"Err... Well I have something to tell you..."

"What...?"

"Um... Well I guess this street is safe, let's keep going. Maybe there's something on the west side of the city." He said the last words a bit to quick and he squeezed his hands together like trying to smash them together.

"Oh... Um, ok. Let's go then." She silently sighed and kept walking.

Beast Boy _'Damnit! No, how stupid am I! I was sooo close to telling her! How come I couldn't say it! I have to say it! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!'_

* * *

Now they were on the west side of town. It was a lot darker on this side for most of the streetlights were broken. Supposedly getting fixed next week, but who knows. There was another turn and another street with no others besides the two titans walked side by side.

Beast Boy _'Yes! Another chance! I will say it, I will say it, I will say it....' _

He kept repeating it to assure himself of this thought pounding at him.

Now more at the end of the block, Beast Boy said again, a bit louder than last time. Trying to keep his confidence level up, "Ter... Would you like to know what I really had to tell you before?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. But she turned a bit to fast and almsot fell, cathcing herself and letting out a small sigh of relief.

Terra _'Say what I want you to say! I can't say it first; I need to hear it first! Please say it!'_

Then she said, "I would like to know." _'Say it! If you don't say it I might have to! I'm dieing here from trying to keep it in!'_

He started, "Well, I like you. I mean I really like you."

His face turned red but it was hard to tell in the dark of the night, "And I really hope you like me to, cause I was about to ask you... If, just maybe you might want to... Come with me to dinner tomorrow night. Just maybe..." _'Wow! I said it. Maybe not really how I wanted to. But I think, hope, wish, and pray that she understood!'_

She looked into where she thought his eyes were, "I really like you too. And I would love to go to dinner tomorrow night."

Terra_ 'Phew! I didn't have to say anything.'_

Then Beast Boy took a step forward. With no warning, he leaned in towards her. She followed his actions and got close. Then their lips touched, and one second later the kiss came.

Butterflies flew around in each of their stomachs, but each ignored it and neither seemd to want to let go.

The world seemed to stop for the two. Beast Boy's arms slithered around her waist, and her arms were brought around his neck, and she almost melted into him.

Once Beast Boy had pulled away they both looked at each other and no words were needed. Terra looked at Beast Boy, and Beast Boy looked at Terra.

"You don't know how much that helps stress..." Beast Boy commented as they still stand in each other's arms.

"I might know." Terra replied with a laugh and a devilish tone.

Then they walked down the street, hand in hand. Both seemed a bit more comfortable with one another, and its no mystery why.

* * *

_Yes, this chapter concentrated on BB and Terra. But hey, I though it was cute! Made it a bit suspenseful the first time, but then I knew I wanted to make them kiss._


End file.
